Fate: Luck E and Love
by redarcher20134
Summary: Moon Cell decided to play in the real world brought the characters back for the selection to start another brawl. This time the "NPC master" and the knight of Fianna paired together due to their similarities…ZERO. LancerxHakuno
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Extra/Zero: Love and Luck**

Moon Cell decided to play in the real world brought the characters back for the selection to start another brawl. These time the "NPC master" and the knight of Fianna paired together due to their similarities…ZERO.

This is the first fanfic that I've written for Fate series. I saw few images of Female protagonist paired together with Zero!Lancer and I dare say I ship them besides Archer and Gilgamesh. I'm still a newbie when it comes to Nasuverse and I know few names and series related to it (please don't ask me about Kara no Kyoukai, Melty Blood and Tsukihime! I'm familiar but not to the level of an otaku!) After playing Fate/Extra and Extra CCC I was inspired to write but reluctant since English is not my primary language so forgive me if you see some grammatical error.

**Note: Try to watch Carnival Phantasm and Irisviel's Consultation Room! It's hilarious and funny! You get to see other characters from Tsukihime.**

* * *

><p>The Moon Cell watched as the former invalid data turned Master slowly dissolving in the sea of zeroes.<p>

Fear and Loneliness is evident in the eyes while descending in to the bottomless pit of darkness, the entity decided to end the existence of the invalid being in order to eliminate irregularities existing inside the Moon Cell.

Strings of Zeroes began to disband quickly leaving no trace…

The Moon Cell deemed the process irrelevant and moved to another world of potential to begin its observation and stumbled upon a place that fits to begin the experiment.

MOON CELL AUTOMATON REGISTERING…

.PH initializing…

The process did not take long and the events that happened to the place registered quickly into Moon Cell.

The Fifth Grail War

GRAIL WAR===recording and registering….

The Moon Cell generated quickly its process and begins absorbing all potential elements to include into the system.

Registering Fuyuki City…

Moon Cell found most of the inhabitants of the city were similar to the records stored from Archive.

Another idea struck to its core…it would be great to experiment a new type of Grail War

Registering ====Phantasm Generation Wars====

Moon Cell began altering its regulations and restrictions including all potential Masters and Servants. The Automaton began melding the Grail and started to fuse itself to become one with it.

The process was long and scrupulous.

Moon Cell decided to make its presence and commenced the Phantasm Generation Wars, the paradox of the Fifth Holy Grail War.

Moon Cell ignored the possibilities of altering the new Grail War to observe the magi and Servant in this world's jurisdiction. Looking on records existed in the Holy Grail and found most of it corrupted due to the influence of the previous wars; the automaton still registered the Heroic Spirits summoned and former Masters.

However most of them seem irrelevant…

Irrelevant…?

The Archive came over and displayed the subject of being shown.

Moon Cell displayed the image of the subject it observed during the selection.

The NPC turned master…the Automaton registered it as irrelevant during the First Week but later on it brought numerous changes until the NPC became a Magi and a Master. The Master came out as the victor of the Moon Cell Grail War and recorded its wish when she came to the core.

Sometimes irrelevant become valuable.

Moon Cell replayed the deletion of zeroes from its core and began its deliberation.

MASTER: Hakuno Kishinami

Winner of the Moon Cell War.

Knowing the prize when the war is won, the sought object will grant its wish.

Hakuno's wish registered before her deletion.

Process Complete ==Registered: Phantasm War==

Moon Cell decided to grant Hakuno's wish and to see the subject's development again, the automation paired it to the class that it sees it.

The servant under the knight class…branded as the weakest of the three knight classes.

Moon Cell saw that it fits Hakuno due to their similarities of having worst of luck and weakest of the participating Masters and the automation will watch how she will work to the…

The Servant class that saw atrocities…

The Servant under this class betrayed by the master for personal gain…

The Servant class noted to have worst of rank in luck earning the title of Worst Servant from master who summoned servants under this class. Moon Cell will assign the hero who participated in the last Grail War to the chosen master.

The Lancer class.

Registering participating Masters and Servants

Holy Grail formation ==COMPLETE==

.PH LOADING…Commencing =Phantasm Generation Wars=

===SERVANTS LOADED AND INITIALIZED===

He is a chivalrous servant who wishes nothing but to serve his master.

He only wished for duel that is waged with pride and honor.

He is a proud knight among the ranks of the knight of Fianna.

He was cursed with bad streak of luck…

Grainne and his lord Fionn…he endured all until his last believed that he was cursed to begin with and it was a fitting end for him…until he was summoned under Lancer class by two magis, Kayneth and Sola-Ui. He brushed the fact that he is under the same circumstances again…Kayneth firmly believes that he will betray him by taking Lady Sola, which harbors attraction to him. Despite the cold treatment and insults that his master gives him, he still served his purpose by saving him from an ambush of a magus named Emiya and cooperated with other Servants to eliminate Caster. He endured berating when he broke one of his Noble Phantasms to free the crippling curse from Saber's hand.

His wish to fight Saber was cut when he heard Kayneth's distressed voice.

Kayneth used the command spell to force him to commit…

Suicide.

The command spell worked with ease and his body was paralyzed, his eyes wandered to where his master stood. His hand worked swiftly and pierced the spear through his heart while Saber wore a horrified face. The feelings of anger and betrayal surfaced again while he looked at his current master. His eyes blazed to the people around him, muttering curses to the Grail, Saber, to magus Emiya and lastly to the person that caused his death.

"I won't forgive you!"

His memories were still intact while he wandered through endless void of darkness.

He can still feel the heaviness and loneliness of his surroundings although he does not have a real body. He thought it must be the continuation of his life to suffer.

To endure being alone and suffering

However a forceful tug shot through his consciousness.

It called him to come back and be ready for another chapter.

"I do not desire to come back to what you call 'another chapter'. I do not wish to be involved again and let me suffer here alone in the darkness."

Registering under Servant class…

"What?" he growled when he felt another forceful tug and swore to the being that made him fully alert. Although he barely heard the voice, his feelings came back when the being muttered the word Servant.

"I don't want to be summoned again as a Servant!" he yelled to the direction of the annoying beeping noise.

Registration Complete===Servant CLASS: LANCER===

His spears materialized in his hand while his body was being materialized. He felt energy coursed through his magical circuits. The famed weapons shined brightly to their known colors with new light as he watches with shocked expression. His materialization is complete as he can see his reflection in the water under him.

Welcome to the Phantasm Grail War ==LANCER==

=Noble Phantasms and Servant Stats registered to the Servant Class Book=

You are the seventh servant registered in the Selection of Servants. Your destination is already set and ready to warp. A master has already assigned to you and you are ready to enter the Selection.

"What are you talking about?!"

Terminating Connection…in 5 seconds

"Wait! I'm not finished talking yet!"

4.

"What Master are you talking about?!" Lancer experiences the feeling the body of being light

3.

"Are you listening to me?" He thrusts the red spear to where the source of noise is.

2.

"Cease that annoying noise!" Lancer found his body turning into white mist.

1.

"STOP!" He found himself pulled into the darkness after he cursed the annoying entity that disturbed his slumber. Unknown to him, the Moon Cell already set him to the familiar destination in where he fought his last battle.

Fuyuki City

Good Luck Lancer and to the Master assigned to you.

* * *

><p>Her midget stature couldn't make it over next place to hide.<p>

Why? She is on the run from certain lunatic who keep muttering about I have to kill you and I need your command spells for my master. She thought what the hell a command spell is and why some pale dude and super thin girl with annoying clown suit and hairdo on her tail. He keeps throwing knives to her face whenever he sees it while ranting how beautiful being hacked is. Hell no! I don't want to be hacked into pieces?! What's going here?! Someone save me from this crazed man!

My left hand keeps burning like hell and I swore every time I looked at it, it lights up in strange pattern and flashes in red color! I dropped my phone earlier while making calls to everyone who can answer!

"DeLICous fOod! I Can't wAIT!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" The brown haired girl quickly opened the door when the knob is in her reach. The cackling laughter echoed through the hall behind giving her goose bumps. She found few things can bolt the door shut while she looked around for escape.

"SwEET! Open THE DOoR! My HubbY! I'm HUNgry!" the door budged and gave away. A spear made out of bones pierced through the metallic material. The door flew away and missed her head by few inches.

The powerful force made by the pale man sent her crashing down to the floor.

"No way! They are crazy! Somebody tell me what's going on?! I don't want to die! I may be a bad girl but this is the worst punishment god! Come on Hakuno! Move your legs and run to anywhere!" She felt the heart thumping aloud while frantically looking for an escape from the crazed duo.

However she is stuck in the rooftop of their school with iron wires taller than her.

"Come my child! Let your voice sing while you savor your time of dying! Be grafteful that you are in the graceful presence of my beautiful wife!" The pale man kneeled with glee after he implanted the head of his spear to the cement prompting Hakuno to back away further. Hakuno watched as the atmosphere around her turned slowly into sickly red color. The smell of blood became strong as she covered her nose with handkerchief.

The sight of death lingers closer to her as the pale man changed into like vampire like appearance baring fangs and sharp nails that ready to bleed her to death.

"Be ready to get skewered!" the man lashed out his tongue and summoned spears with head decorated on the tip.

Hakuno felt she is going to vomit at the horrific sight.

She is only studying for exams in the library when the crazed clown busted through the door claiming that she wants to eat her and her command spells is tasty one. She wondered what a command spell is and she might be talking about her tattoo she got the previous day and it was a trend in the city and most people around her age got one.

"I should have listened to you Issei when nagged at me about going home early! What did I do?! I didn't even harm people or steal! Now some crazed clown and man want to smite me! Some weird voodoo thing happening here and it smells blood all around here! Talk about horrific heads on the spear!"

Hakuno felt bile rose up to the peak while she kept her composure in front.

"Prepare become a sacrifice to my beautiful wife! Witness the weapon that moved her eyes! Cursed Lance!"

Hakuno screamed as she watched the tip lance wet wider with spikes appeared around it. The time felt for her as she watched the man drives his spear close to her head. She knew it would be an end to her and it was pretty fast. The death ready to take her life without a second thought…her life is taken out by crazy murderers.

No School life.

No group study with Luvia, Rin and Rani

No Games with Jinako and Stupid Shinji

No boyfriend

No life after this.

She will leave her friends and family after this.

They will find her body hacked or probably eaten or left in horrific manner by those murderers on killing spree.

Her mother will cry endlessly at her grave.

She cried to god or any kamis to help her but she knew it fell to deaf ears. She didn't want to see the sight of her blood being drawn so she closed her eyes to wait for the painful end.

The lance went closer and collided to the something that resembles…

A Spear.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Ahh! I know that main character in Extra has no default name so I'm going to use the name Hakuno Kishinami. So thank you for taking time to read the story!<strong>

**I plan to create many route under the world PHANTASM GENERATION WARS in different stories so I plan to include in order Zero!Lancer, FSN!Lancer, Extra!Archer, CCCGilgamesh, Short fics about CCC!Karna, Extra/CCC Saber, Gawain, and FSN Saber. (I'm starting ArcherxHakuno next!)**

**Any Servants want to include? (except the Apocrypha!Servants because I'm still reading them!)**

**Note 2: I do NOT own Fate series!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw! Thanks for reading and reviews! I'm grateful that most of you wanted to see more of the story.**

**For every one who requested Hakuno to be paired with other Servants, Yes I plan to make a short story about that pairings in near future so look forward to it.**

**I was intrigued when some reader pmed me about "Why pair Hakuno to a Lancer servant?" and "Why Lancer? Are you trying to bend some rules here?!"**

**Well If you ask me why Lancer then I'm going to tell you that I like Lancer and he does not get some action and spotlight in the Nasuverse. (Blame his famed LUCK E rank). There's running gag in Carnival Phantasm in where Lancer dies many times and I don't like it.**

**I want to give Lancers some action and decent fights so there! Let the flames start!**

**Note: I don't own Fate series! Sorry for grammar and errors...English is not my base language**

* * *

><p>She cried to god or kami to help her but she knew it fell to deaf ears. She didn't want to see the sight of her blood being drawn so she closed her eyes to wait for the painful end.<p>

The lance went closer and collided to the something that resembles…

A Spear.

The metallic object made loud crack in the hard cement as it deflected the attack away from its target. Hakuno blinked many times and pinched her skin to see if it is real. The object that saved her from death started to levitate in the air and returned to where it came from.

However it slowly dematerialized and she did not see the one who threw it.

The crazed man was not fazed about the interruption but kept silent. The thin clown beside him wailed about the meal being delayed and cried while flailing with its arms.

"_What is with that clown outfit anyway? By the way who saved me?" _Hakuno thought

"For the one who threw that annoying stick I demand you to show yourself! Do not act as you are an Assassin! You are a disgrace to the Lan-!"

Another spear was thrown again and this this it was pretty close to the clown's head.

It missed the clown by several inches.

"Why you little-! How dare you throw that stick to my wife! I shall decorate my lance with your head!" The pale man let out a deathly growl before lunging to the direction of the unknown attacker. His appearance changed again into full armor with red color that resemble of blood. Hakuno felt the emanating rage and the pale man seemed to have forgotten her presence. As she looked to the spot that pale man left, she saw the deranged clown slowly advancing to her with hunger in its eye.

Hakuno backed away as the clown made its way to her.

"My MeAL~! WaiT fOR mE~!"

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not delicious! Get away from me-Ah!"

Metallic fence…Oh crap she is really trapped in the first place.

"YoUR Command SPELLS~ I can smeLL theM~ They ARE YumMy too~!" The clown licked her tongue to the direction in where her 'Command Spell' is. Her hand felt hot but her tattoo seemed to change in another color. The third part of her tattoo is overlapped with blue color and thought when that happened. She was sure that it was red and it was flashing like hell!

"They are tattoos you freak! Get away from me or I'll-" Hakuno looked around for some option and to her left there is a broken pipe lying near the edge of the metallic fence. She bolted to grab it and pointed it towards the crazed clown.

"—beat you up with this if you don't stop now!"

The clown did not feel threatened about it and in fact it made the clown more aggressive now.

"_I don't know any sword arts! I can only smash this thing around!"_

Hakuno gripped her tattoo and started to get hiccups.

Now where is the one who saved her hide?

She can see specks of red and blue clashing furiously in the school grounds with cloud of dust following their trail. She couldn't make out their appearance as it was too fast for her eyes to follow their movements. She could see the blue speck is becoming slow in movement as it tried to match up with red's movements.

She saw the spear that saved her earlier.

It was now in pale red and covered with a worn out cloth. She felt the tension of the blue stranger towards the pale man. She heard the beastly growl as it charged fiercely towards to the blue one with his lance with ungodly speed.

The blue one seemed to lose this battle.

The stranger changed his stance and skilfully revolved his clothed spear around his body and charged towards his opponent.

His attack missed?!

Hakuno trembled at the sight.

He lost…?

No…he is still standing and he is smiling?

"It is my win…I do not wish to prolong our battle…" The blue stranger released his spear and began to draw away from the battle. The pale man felt something struck his backside but he brushed the sensation off and began hunt down again the one who attacked his wife earlier.

"MeALLLL!"

Hakuno herself in front of the clown who is on verge to bite her skin off!

"_Ahhh! I completely forgot that I'm still on the run from this lunatic!"_

Hakuno furiously swiped the broken pipe side by side; she backed away with her eyes closed because she felt nauseous at the sight of the clown's mouth. The pipe nicked something while she swung blindly to make the crazed clown go away.

It was the clown's head and the wig has thrown to a side.

The clown wailed and turned again to face her prey…she bared her teeth and wiped away the blood along the ruined make up.

_My meal…RuiNED My image…my IMAGE~!_

This time the blue stranger she saw earlier from the school grounds pushed the clown away and got between them. He put his weapon in guarding manner just in case the clown attacks again to eat the prey.

"it seemed that you did not take heed of my warning…I do not enjoy hurting people but killing for no reason in unforgivable."

The clown only laughed maniacally and clapped happily that another food to eat came in front. The blue stranger felt frenzy aura coming from the deranged person.

"This is the master…of that Lancer?" the newcomer seemed confused at the appearance of the clown.

Hakuno observed the visage of the blue stranger in front of her.

The man whose height is like a tower to her (he's TALL!)

Hair slicked backwards with stray hair in front.

His armor covered mostly his body but his arms are exposed but protected by padded arm guards. His one hand holds the spear that saved her earlier. It was now fully wrapped and she can only see the head of his spear.

She turned slightly to the side to see more of his face.

He has this spot just below his eye.

"Who are you?" Hakuno inquired despite of her situation.

"Let's talk later Master…it seems he is not finished…" The stranger eyes never looked and kept his guard.

"Who are calling Master?!" Hakuno heard the familiar howl again and it made her skin crawl. Her surroundings changed again into creepy color with bones and spikes. The sight again made her nauseous as she unconsciously holds the stranger's arm for support. The pale man appeared from above and fell beside his wife with cement he is stepping on gave a dent.

"I'm not done with you yet! You are annoying as that 'one' who keeps running away!"

"As much I want to end this fight…however…" the stranger's lancer glowed faintly

"This fight…has already ended when my spear pierced your armor."

Although the pale man said he was not fazed and felt that was nothing…he felt his strength being sapped slowly and his lance felt heavier. The pale man watched his arm being swarmed in dark color as it advanced.

"It will not kill you and I assure that…take this as a warning to withdraw from this battle. I think this will be enough to stop your murdering frenzy. Judging as your appearance and skills I think I have an idea on who you are. " The stranger addressed the wounds he inflicted and coerced the deranged master to leave while they still can.

To Hakuno's surprise…they left without a word.

Huh? They just left?

"That should keep them away from us for now. Master…are you alright?"

Hakuno quickly shifted her attention towards the handsome stranger who called her Master. He turned his body towards her and shifted his covered weapon away. Hakuno watched the weapon disappeared in small wisps of light in awe.

Magic? Is this for real?

"I-I am alright but who are you? What really happened here? How come they are after me? Where did you come from? Who is that monster?..." Hakuno did not realize that she kept ranting questions in the front of the stranger who fended off her pursuer until she calmed down.

The stranger replied and addressed her concerns in calm manner.

"It seems that I've been summoned by a magus who is unaware of the situation…let us go to a place where we can be safe from intruders…in there I can answer as much as I can."

Hakuno suggested the school's store room since no one goes there and pretty much isolated from building. She thought it was pretty safe enough but could she trust the man who saved her hide?

She gulped at thought…when the man reached his hand to her.

"Don't worry Master…you can trust me. I'm your Servant."

Okay…Hakuno reached the hand and nodded as a sign of approval.

"_I can trust him…he saved me from that monster…I don't think he will betray me…but I have to be sure that I can rely on him for answers…Huh? What is this place?! I'm in the store room?! How?!"_

The man quickly searched the room for any signs of danger before letting go of his master's hand. He moved away to give space in between them and waited for her to calm down.

"How?! What happened?! I swear we are in the rooftop just seconds ago?!" Hakuno pinched her already red cheeks to see if this is real but the feeling in her cheeks is not enough so she pulled a string of hair in which it really hurt.

"I have the ability to teleport however only short distances. Caster class can do much better in terms of magic."

The man smiled at her antics, he decided to speak now to address the skirmish that happened few minutes ago. "To make things clear…are you a magus?"

"What magus? That involves magic right? Well I'm not…I don't believe in magic but seeing the things happened to me I started to believe this is real. I'm not a magic user and I'm only a student who wants to live a good sweet life!" Hakuno started to fiddle with her fingers due to slight tension in the air and mused that her life is going to go smooth as she wanted to.

"Seeing your reactions I'm right about you…however there is no going back now that you are now my Master and a participant of the Grail War. In this war, masters summons their servants in order to fight for victory. You summoned me under the Lancer class and I wield a spear…you can call me Lancer."

"_Lancer? That is his name? I remember summoning yet I did not mutter any words for summoning. I only cried for help for someone to save me…"_

Hakuno formed the words in her mouth and questions his name. It bothered her to call him Lancer since it is such a weird name for the man.

"Lancer? But I don't think that is a name…Who really are you?"

"Revealing my name would endanger us both. It would be safe for us if would address me as Lancer here on and as your Servant I will-"A static surged through Lancer's mind as he saw vague images of people. They look familiar but he couldn't place where he saw them…seeing Hakuno's face…she resembled like someone from the images….

"—re you alright?! You spaced out!" The voice of girl echoed his ears as he tried to discern the sudden lapse in his consciousness. He tried to pull back his mind before he is consumed by overwhelming pressure.

_Purging process ongoing===_

"_What? This weird voice!"_

Lancer felt the familiar feeling…his anger…his curse…his memories of his previous summoning…the feelings that buried deep inside his heart resurfaced.

Grainne…

Sola…

Lord Kayneth…

_Purge complete===Resetting Lancer-Servant status- 70% ongoing-_

A forceful tug pulled Lancer's consciousness back to reality.

Lancer found himself in front of his new master who still shaking his arms in attempt to wake him up. He mused what happened and found lapses in his memory. He distanced himself away from Hakuno and slightly bowed down to show his apology.

He must have spaced out.

"Ah my apologies Master…where was I? Err right…I was explaining to you about me. Please address me as Lancer although I have a name but I can't tell you yet. The main reason is…once the enemy servant or master grasped my true identity and it to their advantage…it will over for me and to you as well."

"I see but…hold on…Don't I give a say about this? I don't want to fight in this ridiculous war! War is for people who want to hurt people! I'm no fighter and again…I'm just a student not magus. This is getting out of hand! What is the matter with those two freaks who is after my tattoo? This is only an ink-See?! Now some bozo wants my head on spear and another wants to eat me and chop this hand! I-I can't-"

Hakuno literally shoved her hand with red tattoo engraved towards Lancer. Her hands were shivering as she rants on followed by tears ready to fall down at any moment.

"I-I don't wanna cry in front of you…not g-gonna cry…ah dammit! I swore not to cry! I just want live normally and not like this war thingy…"

"I'm sorry Master this…that command spell serves as the proof that you are a Master and a participant in the Grail War. I know this is cruel for you but I cannot do something but only to perform duties as a Servant and fight for you. You are reluctant and scared…I can see that…however more cruel things will come and it will be over for us if we don't fight…"

Lancer couldn't come up with better words in order put it together. He has no idea why he ended up as a Servant to the girl in front him. He knew that they do not have similarities but there's a nagging feeling that they have one. Seeing his Master's reactions and he felt that he is responsible for her fate in this war…he don't want to down without a fight but his Master's wish not to fight. As a Servant he has to abide with it. The rules of the Grail War are absolute and Masters must follow…kill and win the Grail. The Grail can make the wishes that the victor desired can come true…that is why Masters desired it.

"If you do not wish to fight I respect that Master. I know this is too much for you to take on…Shall we retire for tonight? I will escort you to your home."

Hakuno nodded as she has no choice but to think of some ways to get her out of this predicament.

"_There should be and I really don't want this war!"_

"Okay Lancer…my home is 4 blocks from here…I can tell you where to go but please no teleporty thingy…I still feel nauseous after we stepped here and this sick feeling won't away."

"Alright Master I shall carry you-"

"N-no! Walking is just fine!" Hakuno opened the door to let the cool air calm down her nerves.

"I don't like high places so don't make me fly in the air or whatever you do!"

"I guess running would be fine then…shall we go Master?" Lancer excused himself and went to Hakuno's side. He slipped one warm in her waist before lifting her up and sped off to the direction of his Master's home.

"Y-you're really fast!" Hakuno shrieked as she watched flurry images as they passed the houses.

"This is one of the common qualities of the Lancer class Master. We specialize more on speed, agility and of course we are proficient also in long weapons."

"No wonder I can't see you fighting that monster…you are too fast to follow and I almost couldn't see you fighting him…Ah! I said no jumping to the high air Lancer! Ergh…I feel sick and it is worse than earlier…." Hakuno clumped her hands together in her mouth while fighting the urge to throw up while they are in the air although she gets the annoying feeling of being hoisted up like a kid.

"My apologies again Master…I have to steer clear of the structure in our way." Lancer gave an apologetic smile towards his Master.

"F-fine…just make it quick so I can sleep and I'm pretty tired…See that green house with a small plum tree? That's my house…just drop me near the window. I don't wanna be seen by my mom because I'm late…Ergh…I can't hold it anymore…"

Hakuno's face began losing color as she tried to hold off the urge to vomit in the spot as they landed near window as she instructed.

"We are here now Master…sorry to keep you waiting…"

"Whew…that was too close…okay I'm starting to feel better. Hmmm it's 8:20pm…I think Mom's not home yet." Hakuno slid off the broken lock of her window in order to get inside her room. She dumped her things at her desk then she marched quickly to Lancer and called him to come inside. Like a ghost, Lancer slipped through the wall and materialized inside the room which took Hakuno in surprise.

"Ah! You moved like ghost there! You could just come by the window!"

"I failed to tell you Master I scouted your home in any presence of unwanted visitor. No runes or spells hidden in this place." The light she turned on illuminated partially his appearance, she took another look to his eyes that gave a nice shade of blue.

"Mom would be shocked to see that you are staying here…I can't let her see you so I have to hide you but I can't keep hiding you all time…" Hakuno began to search for temporary place for Lancer to hide and stay…keeping in mind that her closet is not a good place for him since it is cramped and under the bed is not an option since he can't fit in there.

Lancer's voice averted her attention as he raised a suggestion.

"Master…I don't need a hiding place as to inform you I can shift myself in spirit form when not needed and also to conserve prana." Lancer demonstrated to his new master of what he meant and returned back to his body. "In this way I can hide and conceal my presence from other Servants, only you can see in my spirit form. You can me at will whenever you need me."

Hakuno mused at how that form can be useful and scare Jinako.

"Thanks Lancer I'll keep that in mind."

Of course Hakuno is still on processing the fight earlier of two Servants.

How many Masters and Servants are there? All of them might be very skilled in magic and surely many of them want the Grail. According to Lancer, Grail is absolute and can level the war in different scale. If she couldn't escape the fact that she is one of the Masters, How she is going to fight them? Stabbing them with pens? She is no practitioner of magic yet able to summoned Lancer to answer her for help. She concluded that she is a special case and the proof is the glowing mark on her hand. If this Grail can make wishes can come true then she can use that as a reason to fight but she does not have a drive to do it and she lacked desire.

She did not like the idea of fighting and killing for that gain…

Lancer protected her from the two freaks and he didn't hesitate to fight them. She felt grateful that he saved her from death's grip. Oh she has not thanked him yet!

"Lancer…I'm really clueless about this Grail war and I want to thank you for protecting me."

Hakuno lifted off her eyes towards Lancer as she expressed her gratitude to her savior. She couldn't help but stare again at his features and not denying he is good looking young man. She really wanted to know his name but he really insisted earlier to call him Lancer. She blushed when Lancer smiled and mentioned that it his duty to protect his Master.

Her Servant is willing to follow her wishes and he respected her decision of not fight.

"_He is really kind and considerate…"_

There is a war going on and she has no idea on what to do…

She is really clueless….

How she is going to eat and sleep tonight with disturbing thoughts going all over her head?

* * *

><p>Hakuno Kishinami-Processing-<p>

Moon Cell watched the progress of the subject Master and Servant and observed it is moving in a slow pace but it accepted the fact that it is satisfactory for processing. The automation went to change the plan to speed up the subject Master's progress and it was decided to give her the next class to battle since her Servant is still on probe.

SERAPH===online

Fuyuki City—Battle launching sequence

Class Battle : Lancer vs. Rider

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Review? Of course you are WELCOME!<strong>


End file.
